Prolog of Epilouge
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: Judul dan isi nggak nyambung. Detik-detik menuju kelahiran anak pertama Jack Vessalius dan istrinya-Alyss Vessalius-. Oneshot, RnR?


Prolog of Epilog

Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

Family/Humor. T

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Alternative Universe, Crack-pairing, OOCness, Gajeness

.

.

Dua kata, aku bahagia.

Sebagai pria tampan bertalenta dan bergelimang harta, aku memiliki nyaris segalanya yang aku inginkan. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang kuinginkan, dan wanita yang kucintai kini selalu ada di sampingku dalam keadaan apapun.

Aku sangat bahagia, setiap pagi di sampingku selalu ada wanita yang mengecupku hangat dan penuh cinta dan berkata, 'Anata, bangunlah'. Oh, sungguh kenikmatan luar biasa. Aku yakin ribuan alumni Pandora University pasti iri denganku yang berhasil mendapatkan wanita yang menduduki peringkat pertama dalam poling 'Perempuan yang Paling Ingin Di Nikahi'.

Ya, aku sangat beruntung. Aku dapat melihat wanita ini setiap hari. Duduk di hadapanku, membelakangi sinar mentari pagi sambil menghirup secangkir teh dengan anggunnya. Dia terlihat begitu bersinar, dan dia memang cahayaku. Matanya violetnya yang sangat indah, rambutnya yang panjang, putih seperti salju. Bibirnya merah, seperti Higan musim gugur. Sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan perutnya yang semakin hari semakin besar, tapi bagiku dia tetap terlihat seksi.

" Jack,"

Oh, sungguh suara yang merdu. Malaikat surga sedang memanggil namaku.

" Jack,"

Ah, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari wanita ini.

BLETAK!

.

" Ittai, yo..." Jack mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang barusan dipukul dengan kipas kertas.

" Habis, kau ini melamun terus! Kupanggil-panggil tidak menjawap, malah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begitu..."

" Darimana kau dapatkan harisen itu?" tanya Jack. Alyss menaruh harisen-nya di atas meja dan kembali dengan aktivitas sarapannya, " Dari Sharon," jawab Alyss.

Kini Jack tahu kenapa Break tidak melamar Sharon dari dulu dan memlih untuk menjadi homo bersama Liam.

Kembali ke topik, ini adalah pagi yang dilewati keluarga mungil yang baru berusia sepuluh bulan. Alyss kini sedang hamil tua dan tinggal menghitung hari menuju kelahiran anak pertamanya dengan Jack. Tentu Jack sangat menyukai ini, dan tidak sabar dengan kelahiran anaknya. Wajar saja, perjuangan untuk membuat anak sangat sulit bagi Jack. Dan di hari ke-30, mereka berdua berhasil. Di satu sisi, Jack bersyukur memiliki istri yang atraktif, bisa diajak kerja sama, dan memiliki stamina luar biasa. Tapi di sisi lain, Jack harus di rawat inap tiga hari karena overdosis obat kuat. Bayangkan, mereka berdua praktek selama sebulan penuh dengan berbagai metode yang didapatkan dari literatur-literatur terpercaya, satu malam saja sudah sangat melelahkan apalagi tiga puluh malam berturut-turut?

Baiklah, tidak akan terlalu merincikan metode apa saja yang mereka gunakan, demi keselamatan rating.

" Huff... Aku sedikit grogi. Tinggal empat hari lagi, dan aku akan melahirkan," kata Alyss. Jack tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan Alyss erat.

" Tenang saja, aku akan mendapingimu..." kata Jack.

" Kalau begitu, maukah kau menggantikanku melahirkan?" tanya Alyss jahil. Jack buru-buru melepaskan tangannya.

" Kalau anak kita lahir, akan kupastikan kata pertama yang dia ucapkan adalah 'papa'!" kata Jack semangat. Alyss tertawa.

" Bukannya 'oek, oek,'?" kata Alyss.

" Jangan merusak impian calon ayah, Alyss," kata Jack. Alyss menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

" Ya, ya, terserah kau saja..." katanya sambil meninggalkan Jack.

" Mau kemana?" tanya Jack.

" Toilet, ikut?"

" Kau tidak berniat melahirkan di toilet, kan?" tanya Jack.

" Bodoh, tentu saja tidak!"

.

" Haha! Rasakan, Oz! Aku mendahuluimu!" Jack tersenyum kemenangan sambil menunjuk Oz yang duduk di hadapannya bersama seorang wanita berambut abu dan bermata kebiruan.

" Berisik!" kata Oz. Dia agak sebal juga karena di kalahkan Jack. Oz melirik wanita di sampingnya yang minum teh dengan tenang.

" Echo..." panggil Oz dengan nada merajuk. Echo mendelik. " Kau kenapa?" tanya Echo.

" Ayo buat anak..." kata Oz. Seketika, muka Echo langsung memerah, Jack sweatdrop.

" Bodoh! Jangan bicara dengan santai begitu!" kata Echo menahan malu. Oz memanyunkan bibirnya, kecewa. Tiba-tiba, Jack teringat sesuatu.

" Alyss lama sekali di toilet..." gumam Jack.

" Jangan-jangan dia melahirkan di toilet?" kata Oz asal. Jack langsung melancarkan death glare, Oz pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Tapi aku khawatir juga..." kata Jack.

Echo menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja, "Kalau begitu kau harus mengeceknya, Jack,"

"Dan di-harisen lagi olehnya?"

"Jack! Pikirkan keselamatan istrimu terlebih dahulu baru kau mempermasalahkan nyawamu!" kata Oz. Entah mengapa, di satu sisi Jack merasa sangat sebal dengan ucapan Oz tadi. Tapi karena tidak bisa menafsirkan apa maksud Oz, Jack memilih untuk menuruti Echo dan mengecek keadaan istrinya.

.

"Honey, kau lama sekali di toilet?" kata Jack sambil mengetuk pintu toilet. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Alyss, kau tidur?" tanyannya lagi. Sungguh pertanyaan bodoh, mana ada orang tidur bisa menjawab pertanyaan orang lain?

"Kuanggap itu sebagai iya," gumam Jack. Dia lalu membuka pintu tersebut perlahan. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah...

Darah.

Darah yang menggenang seperti saat Jack menyembelih ayam dulu.

Darah yang menggenang seperti tinta warna printer Oz yang tumpah di koridor.

Darah yang menggenang seperti genangan air di jalan samping rumah mereka yang jelek dan berlubang.

Merah seperti warna kotak pos di depan rumah mereka.

Ah, intinya sekarang adalah, Jack melihat darah yang tergenang.

"Ja... Jack..." Alyss merintih. Darah tersebut ternyata berasal dari selangkangan Alice. Baju Alice berlumuran darah, tubuhnya basah terciprat air di dalam ember yang sudah terbalik. Ironis, tapi bagi Jack itu adalah fanservice.

"Alyss... Kau? Menstruasi?"

BLETAK! Alyss—dengan sisa sisa tenaganya—melempar gayung ke kepala suaminya itu. "Mana mungkin wanita hamil menstruasi, bodoh!"

"Jack... Tolong..." rintihnya lagi. Jack salah tingkah, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang jelas dia panik. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, dia menghampiri Oz dan Echo yang masih minum teh dengan tenang di ruang tamu.

.

"OZ!" Jack berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Oz kaget, lalu menoleh. Jack berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah seperti habis dikejar setan.

"Jack! Kau kenapa?"

Jack mencengkeram bahu Oz kuat-kuat dan mengguncangkan badannya.

"Alyss! Istriku yang paling cantik, seksi, manis, imut, baik hati, pintar masak..."

"Langsung ke intinya saja!" kata Oz.

"Alyss berdarah di toilet! Darahnya keluar dari selangkangan! Ada ember yang sudah terbalik dan sedikit berbau sabun! Itu kenapa?" Jack makin panik, sementara Oz sudah kehilangan separuh nyawanya karena penyiksaan sepihak dari Jack.

"Jack, Oz bisa mati, loh..." tegur Echo dengan muka datar.

"Kau ini bodoh atau idiot, Jack! Istrimu itu KEPELESET EMBER BEKAS PEL!" teriak Oz.

"APA?"

.

"Kurang lama, Jack..." sindir Alyss yang duduk bersandar di dinding. Darahnya masih terus keluar, namun kini bercampur dengan cairan lain yang lebih bening.

"Aduh, Alyss. Dalam keadaan genting begini kau masih sempat-sempatnya ngompol?" kata Jack sambil memandangi cairan bening yang belum tercampur seutuhnya dengan darah Alyss. Alyss sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk marah, Echo dengan sigap langsung melakukan pertolongan pertama, sementara Oz...

PLAK! Oz memukul kepala sepupunya itu. "JACK! Air ketuban Alyss pecah, bodoh! Bayinya akan lahir!"

.

Jack dibantu oleh Oz membopong Alyss, sementara Echo menyiapkan segala keperluan; dompet, askes, kunci mobil, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Mereka lalu berlari menuju garasi, Echo membukakan pintu mobil belakang terlebih dahulu agar Alyss bisa diamankan. Jack berniat menuju kursi pengemudi tapi dicegat oleh Oz.

"Jack, kau sedang labil, syarafmu tegang. Temani Alyss dibelakang. Biar aku yang menyetir," kata Oz. Jack mengangguk saja dan langsung menuju kursi penumpang di belakang.

"Aku akan menghubungi Sharon agar mereka mempersiapkan persaliannya," kata Echo sambil menekan keypad handphonenya.

"Jack, Alyss, berhati-hatilah agar lidah kalian tidak tergigit..." kata Oz. Dan sedekit kemudian, mobil Jack yang baru lunas melaju dengan kecepatan diatas normal di jalan raya.

"Echo, kau bisa-bisanya tahan dengan cara mengemudi Oz!" kata Jack. Echo tetap memasang wajah santai.

"Karena kami berdua sama-sama mantan pembalap, jadinya ini bukan hal yang baru bagiku. Lagipula, dia sudah pro. Kita akan sampai lebih cepat dari yang bisa kau bayangkan," kata Echo. Dia tetap terlihat santai meski Oz mengemudikan mobil secara tidak wajar dan tidak elit.

"Jack..." desis Alyss. Jack menatap istrinya yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya, lalu mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Tenang saja, ada aku disini..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum mantap.

"Jack..." Alyss tersenyum lemah, lalu Jack semakin menunduk, menunduk, dan...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Jack mendelik ke arah depan. Echo dan Oz yang mengawasi Jack dan Alyss dari kaca spion buru-buru kembali ke posisi duduk semula. Echo kembali mencoba menghubungi Sharon sementara Oz bersiul-siul sambil terus mengemudi.

"Hh..." Jack menghela nafas berat.

"Ukh, Jack! Bayinya!" pekik Alyss.

"Wha! Jangan melahirkan disini, honey!" kata Jack panik.

"JAAAACK! AKU TIDAK KUAT!" teriak Alyss sambil menarik-narik kepangan Jack.

"Ittai!" pekik Jack.

"Alyss, bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Oz! Kau mengemudi seperti kura-kura!" kata Echo.

"Tch," Oz memandangi speedometer—90 km/hours-. Lalu dia menginjak gasnya lebih kuat lagi, dan mobil melaju makin kencang.

Tuut... Tuut...

"Rumah Sakit Pusat Leveiyu, Spesialis Kandungan Xerxes Break, dengan Sharon, who's speaking?"

"Sharon, ini Echo. Dengar, Alyss terjatuh di toilet, sepertinya rahimnya luka, air ketubannya pecah dan kini dia mengerang-ngerang kesetanan karena bayinya mau keluar, aku kini bersama Oz, Jack, dan Alyss. Kami akan tiba di rumah sakit lima menit lagi, jadi tolong hubungi Break," terang Echo panjang lebar. Jarang sekali Echo mau berbicara panjang lebar begitu.

Sharon di seberang telepon cukup kaget mendengarnya, "Yah, kuserahkan Alyss pada kalian bertiga selama di perjalanan, kupastikan persalinan bisa langsung dilakukan begitu kalian sampai," kata Sharon.

"Terima kasih, Sharon," ucap Echo.

"Douite,"

.

"Alyss, lampiaskan kekesalanmu pada bantal ini," kata Jack sambil menmberikan Alyss sebuah bantal hati—hadiah pernikahan mereka dari Eida-. Itu lebih baik daripada Alyss menarik rambutnya terus menerus.

"Jack, aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakan ini..." kata Oz dengan nada serius.

"Ada apa Oz?" tanya Jack.

"Bensin mobilmu mau habis..."

"..."

"..."

"BUODOH! Kita baru dua menit yang lalu melewati pom bensin dan kenapa baru kau bilang sekarang?"

"Aku saja baru menyadarinya, Jack! Sudahlah, beli eceran di pinggiran jalan saja!" kata Oz.

"Oz, mobilku bisa rusak..." kata Jack dengan nada pasrah.

"Pikirkan keselamatan istrimu terlebih dahulu baru kau mementingkan keselamatan mobilmu!" Oz berhenti di pinggir jalan. Dia keluar dan mengambil empat botol bensin.

"Oz, lakukan dengan cepat!" kata Jack.

"Berisik!"

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara sirine yang tidak enak didengar. Dan yang lebih tidak enaknya lagi, mobil polisi itu berhenti di depan mobil Jack. Lalu, dua orang polantas keluar dari mobil tersebut. Jack juga keluar dari dalam mobil. Yang satu bermata biru, dan yang satunya lagi berkcamata dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Sudah kecepatan diatas rata-rata, beli bensin eceran begini. Dasar nyentrik!" umpat polisi bermata biru sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eh... Kalian kan..."

"Elliot! Reo! Wah, lama tidak bertemu!" sapa Oz dengan nada ceria dan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Siapa yang menyetir?" tanya Reo. Oz mengangkat tangannya dengan bangga.

"Kalau begitu kau didenda..." kata Reo.

"HAH? Ini kan mobil Jack?" protes Oz.

"Yah, kalau begitu dendanya dibagi dua..." kata Elliot santai. Oz dan Jack saling berpandangan.

"Uangku habis untuk bayar bensin..." bisik Oz.

"Uangku ketinggalan di rumah, di dalam dompetku cuma ada bill saja," bisik Jack.

"Jack!" Alyss sekali lagi berteriak kesakitan.

"Alyss!"

Elliot melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil menggeleng pelan, "Sudah ngebut, menyandera perempuan pula. Ini sih sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi..." kata Elliot.

"Kau salah paham, Elliot! Dia istriku! Alyss! Alyss Baskervilles! Kakak kelasmu di SMA, seniormu di kampus!" kata Jack.

"Jadi kau menyandera istrimu sendiri?" Elliot naik pitam.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Jack, kembalilah ke mobil. Biar aku yang menangani ini," kata Oz. Jack mengangguk lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Oz maju beberapa langkah, lalu menepuk pundak mantan adik kelasnya itu.

"Elliot, kau tahu... Alyss sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Dia mau melahirkan anak pertamanya dengan Jack. Dan kau tahu, Elliot. Kehidupan mereka... Aih.." Oz menutup wajahnya denhgan kedua tangannya, pura-pura menangis.

"Kenapa, Oz?" tanya Reo. Oz mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jack... Jack banyak berhutang dengan orang. Usahanya bangkrut. Dia ditipu oleh kliennya sendiri. Ditambah lagi dia komplikasi diabetes, asam urat, gagal jantung, dan ambeien. Aku sebagai sepupunya... Hiks..." Oz menyeka air mata buayanya. Reo tampak sedikit terharu, sementara Elliot tampak sangat ill feel.

"Usianya tidak akan sampai setengah tahun lagi. Oleh karena itu, biarkan saja kami lewat. Tolong, demi kebahagiaan Jack..." kata Oz dengan muka memelas.

"Hah? Yang namanya hukum itu..." Elliot sudah mau menolak, tapi Reo melerainya.

"Sudahlah, Elliot. Biarkan saja. Sekali-kali beramal untuk orang teraniaya kan berpahala juga..." kata Reo.

"Kau berbicara seolah aku banyak dosa, Reo!" Elliot mendelik.

"Ya sudah, kalian kami biarkan. Tapi tidak untuk lain kali!"

Oz tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Elli! Kurestui kau menikah dengan adikku!"

Elliot sudah mau marah, tapi Oz keburu masuk dalam mobil dan tancap gas.

.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup berat, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Sementara Echo menghubungi kerabat dan teman dekat mereka, dan Oz mengurus administrasi, Jack tetap setia mendampingi Alyss yang semakin lama semakin lemah.

"Jack, kalau aku gugur, sampaikan pada anak kita kalau aku mati dengan gagah perkasa," kata Alyss.

"Jangan bercanda di saat-saat begini, Alyss!" kata Jack. Mereka akhirnya sampai di ruang bersalin. Begitu Jack hendak masuk, dia dicegat

"Eits, Jack! Mau apa kau masuk!" kata Sharon.

"Sharon! Aku suaminya!" kata Jack. Sharon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, jadi benar kalian sudah menikah?" Sharon memandangi sahabatnya itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut; sandal jepit, celana pendek, kaus oblong, dan jaket parasut.

"Err—ini keadaan emergency, Sharon. Jangan permasalahkan fashion-ku..." kata Jack. Akhirnya, meski masih berkeringat dingin melihat penampilan Jack, Sharon memperbolehkan Jack masuk.

.

Sementara di ruang tunggu.

"Echo! Oz!" gadis brunette itu berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Echo dan Oz. Dibelakangnya, seorang lelaki berambut Raven juga tampak sedikit khawatir meski tetap berusaha bersikap cool.

"Alice, Gil!" panggil Oz.

"Dimana Jack?" tanya Gilbert.

"Di dalam ruang bersalin," kata Oz.

Alice nampak khawatir akan saudara kembarnya, "Apakah Alyss baik-baik saja?" tanya Alice.

"Rahimnya luka, dan dia kehilangan banyak darah. Ditambah lagi ada memar di kepalanya, sepertinya kepalanya membentur lantai," kata Oz.

"ARGH! ALYSS! Aku harus bertemu dia sekarang!" Alice makin panik. Echo memberikan death glare pada suaminya.

"Alice, tenanglah. Yang menanganinya adalah Break dan Sharon. Jangan khawatir..." kata Gilbert.

"Justru karena si badut itu yang menangani aku jadi khawatir, Raven!" kata Alice.

"Kau boleh panik tapi jarang marah-marah padaku, Rabbit!" balas Gilbert.

"Grrr. Wakame atama!"

"Baka usagi!"

Semua orang memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran, sementara Oz dan Echo hanya sweatdrop.

"Kenapa mereka bisa memutuskan untuk menikah?" tanya Oz. Echo menggeleng, "Misteri Ilahi,"

.

Ruang persalinan.

"Alyss, kau sudah siap?" tanya Break. Alyss menangguk. Tangan kanannya mengenggam tangan Jack erat.

"Alyss, ini harus diabadikan. Ayo berusaha!" kata Jack sambil merekam seisi ruangan dengan handycam yang—sejak kapan—dibawanya.

"Hei... Aku Alyss Vessalius, dan akan segera melakan persalinan. Check this out!" Alyss memasang pose 'peace' sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Jack, nanti saja! Alyss, kau masih sempat-sempatnya berpose di depan kamera?" Sharon sweatdrop.

Jack meneguk air liurnya. Di hadapannya, Alyss tengah dibaringkan dengan posisi kaki terbuka, dan bagian bawah tubuhnya telanjang—bisa dipastikan-. Dia melihat Break bersiap di posisinya.

"Tunggu!" lerai Jack.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku tahu kau dokter! Tapi kau tidak boleh melihat tubuh telanjang istriku!" kata Jack.

"Loh? Aku kan dokternya!" kata Break.

"Tutup matamu!" perintah Jack.

"Mana bisa!" kata Break.

BLETAK! Harisen milik Sharon kembali beraksi. "Cukup! Jangan berkelahi lagi!" bentak Sharon, dia mendorong tubuh Break dan mengambil alih pimpinan persalinan.

"Jack! Pastikan Alyss tetap tenang! Break, siapkan handuk!"

"Maam, yes, Maam!"

Lalu, proses persalinan pun berlangsung. Tidak jarang Alyss berteriak kesakitan, membuat Jack iba dengan perjuangan istrinya tersebut.

"Ugh..." Alyss menarik kepangan rambut Jack lagi.

"Yak! Kepala bayinya keluar!" kata Sharon.

"Alyss, ittai yo..." Jack menyelamatkan rambutnya dari cengkeraman maut Alyss.

"Kepala bayinya masuk lagi!" kata Sharon.

Break memijit dagunya. "Sepertinya kalau rambutmu ditarik, bayinya akan keluar..." kata Break.

"Jangan bercanda!" kata Jack.

"Sudahlah Jack! Pasrah saja, demi keselamatan istri dan anakmu!" kata Sharon.

Dan Jack akhirnya mengerti bahwa calon ayah juga merasakan sakit di saat anaknya dilahirkan.

.

"Oeeeek... Oeeek..."

Jack mengerjap. Dia merasa seperti adad di alam mimpi. Suara tangisan yang seperti nyanyian malaikat.

"Jack, Alyss! Anak kalian perempuan!" kata Sharon. Alyss tersenyum tipis melihat anak mereka, sementara Jack tidak tahu harus berekpresi seperti apa. Yang jelas, mereka berdua bahagia.

"Kau berhasil, Alyss..." bisik Jack. Dia mengecup kening Alyss dengan lembut.

"Ya,"

.

Dan hari itu, adalah hari paling bersejarah bagi keluarga kecil tersebut.

.

_Acabat_

.

Another side-story buat Breakin' Through The Mirror. Ini menceritakan tentang bagaimana Alyss melahirkan. Dan Uhk, porsi GilAlice-nya sedikit sekali. Maafkan saya... ToT

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi rock!

xoxo

Rin


End file.
